The tilting of a cymbal of a drum is important to a drummer for individually positioning, to allow an ideal playing position of the cymbal. For this, each cymbal stand requires a tilter, which allows for adjusting and fixing the inclination of the cymbal with respect to the player. In doing so, it is further important that the position of the cymbal during playing also is reliably maintained.
In order to enable this, tilters are known which, due to high dynamic loads, have realized both shape—as well as force-locking concentric and twistable connections, so called toothed segment tilters. By the engagement of the components due to the toothed segments, however, it was not possible with these systems to conduct steplessly variable adjustments.
As steplessly variable adjustments, however, yield a higher degree of freedom in the arrangement of the instruments, systems were developed, which were supposed to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 7,385,127 presents a system with friction discs, which are pressed together by a fastening force similar to a clutch and thus, due to the friction contact, should achieve a fixation of a movable member of the tilter. Further, other solutions are known, which, for instance, are used similar to a brake or also a drum brake shoe system.
The production of such systems is often difficult and expensive due to the more complex technique. Further, a slipping of the holding arrangement, due to the standardized use of metal elements, may only be prevented to a certain extent, particularly for high mechanical loads during playing.